


Цветы и татуировки

by Taracsacum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Big Brother Harley Keener, Dealing With Loss, Flowers, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Language of Flowers, M/M, Tattoo Artist Peter Parker, Tattoos, florist harley keener
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taracsacum/pseuds/Taracsacum
Summary: Едва оправившись после смерти сестры, Харли Кинер заходит в тату-салон, и с этого момента его жизнь переворачивается с ног на голову.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	Цветы и татуировки

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Flowers and Tattoos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020616) by [WaywardFairchild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild). 



Пережив худший месяц своей жизни, Харли пришёл в тату-салон. Он сам не заметил, как оказался в кресле мастера. Мастер, Питер, уже работал над татуировкой с изображением незабудки и именем Эбби. Он не задал ни единого вопроса, пока выводил линии на его теле. Харли наблюдал за тем, как этот привлекательный юноша аккуратно вырисовывает тату, посвящённую его погибшей сестре.

— Мне нравятся эти цветы, — сказал Питер. Его голос был тих.

— Моя сестра тоже их любила, — ответил Харли. В этот момент Питер понял, что случилось с его сестрой, и ненадолго замолчал.

— Соболезную, — сказал он. — Потерять сестру, наверное, хуже, чем потерять дядю.

— И то, и другое — потеря, — ответил Харли. Питер кивнул и вернулся к работе. Он был так добр и мил. Он очень понравился Харли, но тот не знал, как к нему подступиться. Этот парень просто сделал ему татуировку. Повода звать его на свидание не было. Кроме того, Харли не знал, нравится ли он вообще Питеру. Может, он не в его вкусе. Он ушёл, надеясь, что когда-нибудь он снова с ним встретится.

***

В свободное от учёбы время Харли работал в цветочном магазинчике. Ему нравилась его работа. Он совершенно не ожидал увидеть на пороге магазина несчастного Питера.

— У тебя есть цветы, означающие «пошёл ты»? — спросил Питер. Харли усмехнулся.

— У меня как раз есть то, что нужно, — ответил он. — Немного герани — это глупость, наперстянка — лицемерие, пара веточек таволги — бесполезность, немного жёлтых гвоздик, чтобы выразить разочарование, и жёлтые лилии, чтобы сказать «ненавижу тебя», — сказал Харли, собирая букет, и протянул его Питеру. Тот натянуто улыбнулся лишь из вежливости.

— Я был таким дураком, — обречённо сказал он.

— Кто не ошибается? — задал риторический вопрос Харли, посчитав сумму букета и озвучив её Питеру.

— Он казался замечательным парнем, а я только-только понял, что мне не нравятся девушки. Я думал, что у нас с ним всё сложится хорошо, но нет, — сказал Питер.

— Я знаю, каково это, — сочувствующе отозвался Харли. — Так и не найти достойного человека. — Питер улыбнулся, оплатив букет и взяв его в руки. Харли решил, что больше никогда его не увидит.

***

Через неделю Питер снова заглянул в магазин и попросил розовые гвоздики и белые лилии. Харли с удивлением окинул его взглядом, но принялся выполнять заказ. Питер терпеливо его ждал.

— Это твоему дяде? — полюбопытствовал Харли.

— Родителям. Они погибли в этот день. Я всегда приношу им цветы, как бы в знак того, что я помню их, хотя у меня другая семья, — ответил Питер. Харли понимающе кивнул.

— Соболезную, — сказал он.

— Они умерли, когда я был маленьким, — продолжил Питер. — Бен для меня больше был отцом, чем папа.

— Что-нибудь ещё? — спросил Харли.

— У тебя есть бумажка? — спросил Питер. Харли кивнул и протянул ему листок, Питер что-то быстро черканул на нём и вернул его обратно. Харли удивился, когда увидел, что тот написал свой номер телефона. Питер оплатил букет и подмигнул.

— Обязательно позвони, — сказал он, уходя. Харли улыбнулся, представив, как он набирает заветный номер. Он подождёт. Сегодня Питер скорбит по родителям, а ему не хочется звонить, пока тому плохо.

***

Харли наслаждался этим утром, ожидая Питера, чтобы выпить с ним кофе. Вдруг к нему подошёл какой-то парень и начал с ним флиртовать. Харли пытался от него отвязаться, но тот всё не уходил.

— Лучше оставь его в покое, Флэш, — сказал Питер. Флэш, казалось, удивился, но не стал затевать драку и ушёл.

— Дай угадаю, это тот придурок, которому ты собирал букет? — спросил Харли.

— Ага, только он принял это за комплимент, — ответил Питер. Харли улыбнулся и взял его за руку.

— И, судя по всему, слово «нет» для него ничего не значит, — заметил он.

— Да. Он избалованный богатенький ребёнок, — согласился Питер.

— А кто ты? — спросил Харли.

— Будущий директор технической компании, который ищет своё место в жизни, — ответил Питер.

— Так мы с тобой одного поля ягоды, — изумился Харли. — Я же говорил тебе, что собираюсь быть директором фирмы?

— Значит, флорист — это просто хобби, — поддел его Питер.

— Так же, как и тату-мастер, да? — парировал Харли.

— Помимо школы, стажировки и другой работы, здорово иметь ещё что-то, что приносит неплохие деньги, — ответил Питер. Харли не мог не согласиться, хотя его стажировка с Пеппер тоже приносила неплохой доход.

— Тони постоянно интересуется моей второй работой, но я ему ничего не говорю, — сказал Питер. Он приподнял рукав свитера и показал татуировку паука.

— Обалдеть, — изумился Харли.

— Пришлось сделать, когда играл с друзьями в «Правда или действие». Они сказали, что мне нужно набить что-то, что хорошо описывает мою жизнь, и мне кажется, пауки точно передают мою сущность, — сказал Питер.

— А мне ты сделал только одну, — ответил Харли.

— Я могу набить тебе ещё, если захочешь, — предложил Питер.

— Ловлю на слове.

Харли и Питер продолжили рассказывать друг другу о своей жизни, с наслаждением потягивая кофе.

***

Спустя несколько месяцев после того, как Харли начал встречаться с Питером, Тони и Пеппер решили, что пришло время познакомить его со стажером Тони, который впоследствии станет генеральным директором. Харли ждал, пока Тони приведёт своего протеже. Пеппер поделилась с ним парой своих недавних наблюдений, пока Тони не вернулся не с кем иным, как с Питером.

— Питер, это Харли Кинер, который стажируется под руководством Пеппер. Харли, это Питер Паркер, он у меня под крылом со старшей школы, — сказал он.

— Мы знакомы, — ответил Питер. — Харли подрабатывает в магазине, в который я пару раз заскакивал.

— А я заглядывал на работу к Питеру, — поделился Харли. Пеппер, казалось, поняла, в чём дело, а Тони порадовался, что парни поладили между собой.

— Это же замечательно! — воскликнул он. — Может, составить вам расписание так, чтобы вы больше времени работали в лаборатории вместе?

— Было бы здорово, — согласился Питер.

— Если вы не будете отвлекаться друг на друга, голубки, то я не против, — отозвалась Пеппер. Тони взглянул на неё в замешательстве.

— Не будем, — заверил её Харли. — И наши отношения никак не повлияют на нашу работу.

— Так вы встречаетесь, — изумился Тони.

— Ну да, совсем недавно, — подтвердил Питер. Харли ему улыбнулся. Тони пробурчал что-то про встречающихся друг с другом сыновей и ушёл в лабораторию.

— Может, обсудим, как будем вместе управлять компанией, — предложил Харли.

— Да, — согласился Питер.

— Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы сходить поужинать и поделиться со мной своими идеями? — спросила Пеппер. Парни кивнули и отправились за ней. Управлять компанией вместе они точно смогут. Тем более, что они любили друг друга.

***

— Я знаю, мам, — сказал Харли, разговаривая с матерью по телефону. — Это серьёзный шаг, и мы только-только съехались, но, думаю, мы готовы пожениться… Да, я уже купил кольцо. — Раздался стук в окно. — Мне нужно идти, мам. Я скоро приведу его к нам в гости. Люблю тебя.

Харли повесил трубку, открыл окно и тут же получил подарок в виде букета бордовых гвоздик, которые ему протянул Человек-паук.

— Я, конечно, люблю цветы, но у меня есть парень, — сказал Харли. Человек-паук выжидающе склонил голову, и Харли разрешил ему войти в комнату, всё-таки приняв букет. Человек-паук снял маску, и его взору предстал Питер.

— Я знаю, — ответил он. Харли ошеломлённо уронил цветы и, спохватившись, подобрал их с пола, чтобы поставить в вазу.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил он.

— Вот, теперь говорю, — непринуждённо ответил Питер. — Я решил, что лучше всё-таки рассказать, раз я тебя люблю и никому ещё так не доверял. Поэтому я доверяю тебе этот секрет. — Харли обернулся к нему.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, — пролепетал он.

— Тогда ничего не говори, — сказал Питер, притянув Харли к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Спустя мгновение тот отстранился и опустился на одно колено.

— Я хочу кое о чём тебя спросить, — начал он. Питер кивнул. — Я и не думал, что когда-нибудь смогу вернуться к нормальной жизни после смерти Эбби. Она была моей опорой, и, когда она умерла, у меня всё пошло под откос. Мне казалось, что я потерял не сестру, а своего ребёнка. Но потом появился ты, и я влюбился в тебя и понял, что моя жизнь ещё не закончилась. Ты стал моей опорой, и я не хочу тебя отпускать. Питер Паркер, ты согласен стать моим мужем?

— Поверить не могу, что ты решился сделать мне предложение, — поражённо выдохнул Питер. — Конечно, согласен. — Питер потянул Харли за плечи вверх и снова поцеловал. Они одновременно коснулись бордовых гвоздик, выведенных Питером на коже.


End file.
